


Penitence

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Nikola Tesla - Freeform, Other, Super science friends - Freeform, idk what else to call this really, ssf - Freeform, whoopsies not good but that’s cool and epic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: After a long day with Nikola Tesla, you finally decide to bring up the possibility of something a little more personal.He isn’t very fond of the suggestion.





	Penitence

Drenched orange skies were slowly disappearing with every wordless second passed. It must’ve been late evening, although if you were asked the time you’d have to ask them to go to someone else. The clock was on his side of the room, and you weren’t sure if you could handle looking his way right now. He was nervous, you were nervous. The entire room was overall heavy with a sense of polite hesitance. Did you really want to go through with this? 

You liked Nikola, you really did. But the moment you brought it up, the conversation only seemed to drag down the atmosphere and you weren’t sure why. A dead wife? Couldn’t possibly be, he didn’t have any pictures or anything. Scooting another inch further away, the loud creak of the cheap metal bed frame you both sat on was enough to finally get you to pipe up. “It’s okay… if you don’t want to do it that is.” 

Fingers tightly wrapped around loose bits of fabric, Tesla gave you an uncomfortable shrug. “I just-” he stopped. His blue eyes drilling a hole through you before the man inhaled, frustrated. “I don’t have time for all this, this- well, filler.” You scooted back further against the wall, as the Serbian pushed himself off the bed. His hands having buried themselves in his previously neatly combed hair. “I thought that- if I tried to do what Freud said and try-” 

“I don’t have to be here.” 

Another deep breath

Letting twitching hands fall to his sides, Tesla wore an almost defeated look. Eyes searching for anywhere to settle in that wasn’t your own. Whilst dying light focused on the disorganized mess of his hair. “I think that’d be for the better.”


End file.
